More Than You Know
by RockandRollGenocide
Summary: ErikOC. Can't say much or I'd ruin it. Just read darn you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any characters you may encounter in this story that you recognize.

Rated M for future chapters. Enjoy

* * *

Flames. Blood. Smoke. The scent of death. 

Holly woke up out of breath and fearing for her life. As she looked around her she noticed she was in a small, tidy guestroom with homey furnishings and vibrant rays of light streaming through the open windows. The light breeze coming in the windows seemed to have a familiar fragrance she couldn't quite place in her current state.

A kindly looking older woman rushed in to check on her unexpected strange guest. She began fussing over the younger woman at once.

Holly struggled like a cornered animal for a few moments until her strength dissipated and she gave in to the elderly female currently trying to help her.

"Calm down now dear, you've not the strength to be thrashing about like that. I understand you may be a bit disoriented, but that's no reason to lose all manner and decorum. If anyone should be making a scene it should be me. I take you into my home after finding you practically on my doorstep and take care of you for three days while you were unconscious and barely alive, then you go and show no appreciation."

"Exactly where is your doorstep, if I may ask?" was all the young lady could think of to say after being reprimanded for her behavior.

"Alas, she speaks! To answer your question, my doorstep is right on the outskirts of Paris."

"I'm relieved I am not too far from civilization."

"If it's not too bold, can you tell me exactly what led you to be here in my humble abode?"

"It is quite a long story I'm sure, but I guess we have the time. There is no guarantee that even I can remember it all at the present time."

"Take all the time you need, mon cher."

"Do not judge me by my past , for it was never my will for it to be as sordid as it is."

"What has gone is not what is now. We all have our demons, and if we don't share them with other we may never really be able to live."

"If you wish to hear I will tell you all that you wish to know in return for the kindness you have shown me in a time when life was against me."

"How about we just start with your name?"

* * *

Review please and tell me what you think. A.Lynn 


	2. Chapter 2

"Holly Annas Smythe."

"Good, good. Now what are your talents?"

The two ladies were speeding their way into Paris. The nervous feelings coming from the younger woman were palpable. She had spent nearly three weeks recovering in her cozy room in the elder female's home. She was once again at her normal health and on her way to get a job and perhaps build a future. They were not off to find any ordinary job, no this girl was destined for an extraordinary life. They were quickly headed for the newly reopened and renovated Paris Opera House.

The new owners were eager for new talent and help. This partly due to the fear of many of the former employees and their refusal to return. This was a bright new era for the opera house and they needed a bright new star to bring back the old landmarks golden days.

The women carried on Holly's mock interview in preparation for her possibly life changing meeting. When the impressive structure came into view Holly's breath caught in her throat as she nearly fainted from her many overwhelming emotions. She was fanned and quickly reassured by the woman next to her who had recently become her only and most trusted confidant.

Their carriage came to a sudden stop in front of the now intimidating building, nearly throwing the two off of their seats. The driver came around and helped them out of the vehicle. While the older of the two paid and had a short chat with the driver, Holly blindly drew closer to the grand entrance which hopefully held her dreams inside.

"Come along now dear. We mustn't be late, it would be terribly rude of us to keep them waiting."

"Of course, how thoughtless of me."

As the two made their way in Holly was lost in a strange feeling she was getting just being inside the great marvel of architecture that was the Paris opera house. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. It was a sense of hope and opportunity, but also of an unknown feeling of being watched but being safe at the same time.

Caught up in her musings she never realized they had made their way through the building and were about to greet the new managers.

The first was of taller structure with hard features and dark hair. He had an air of control about him, which made Holly think that he was the one in control of the business end of the ownership.

The other man was quite stout and had a kinder look about him. He was also of a less conservative dress than his partner and seemed to be humming a happy tune and curiously looking at the new arrivals.

"Good day," said the business man, "I am Jacques LeSement, and this is my associate Pierre DuColet."

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Suzette Moreau." said the beaming older woman.

"This must be the young woman who is interested in working for us." said Pierre in a pleasant sing-song way.

Holly, who had been in another world swiftly snapped out of her reverie to politely introduce herself.

"Why yes sir, I am Holly Annas Smythe."

"Good to have you her mademoiselle. It will no doubt be to our advantage to have such a striking young lady working for us."

"Well now that we are all introduced we must get down to the issue at hand. What are you qualified to do, if I may ask?" questioned Jacques.

"Well I can sing a bit."

"Nonsense my lovely, you sing like the brightest of angels!" burst Suzette.

"Wonderful, then we must hear you sing for us," Pierre quipped, "I play piano, I will accompany you."

"There is no need to go to that trouble, I will just audition a cappella." came Holly's meek reply.

Her song started out quiet and just barely audible but as she went on her words grew stronger, and her emotion began to show through in her heavenly voice. The assembled audience was in awe. Her pure perfect voice drew in lingering people from the hall with its eerie yet soothing pitch.

With closed eyes she finished her song and only opened them when she heard the loud clapping of all who had heard her. She made an embarrassed sort of bow and did her best to hide herself from the curious people. She received a hug from Suzette and the news that she was to sing in the upcoming season.

She was excited but that excitement was nearly overshadowed by the odd feeling that captured her before. She was going to live here and her life would start anew. She could forget her past and build herself a beautiful new future. As she walked out into the Paris mid-day she pushed aside every negative thought and focused only on her new brilliant future.

---------

The new singer was the talk of the opera house. Everyone knew of the new talent, even those who were not visibly present for the beautiful woman's performance.


End file.
